


Задание

by Tyusha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Kureha is awesome, Kuro is Usopp's uncle, Kuro is a jerk, Sick Character, Threats of Violence, Usopp & Kaya are siblings, Usopp dosen't know about his father, Usopp-centric (One Piece), mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: У Усоппа есть больная сестра, псих-дядя и самоубийственное задание. Но нет ни сил, ни веры, ни надежды.
Relationships: Kaya & Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp, Usopp & Kuro, Usopp & Yasopp (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Задание

В больнице было ужасно. Казалось бы, за все то время, что Усопп здесь пробыл, можно было и привыкнуть. Но он не мог. Больничный запах горчил — хоть Усопп и чувствовал его уже постоянно, иногда ему казалось, что этот запах въелся в кожу, волосы, одежду — и никак нельзя отмыться. Белые стены раздражали. Больничные стены не должны быть белыми, считал Усопп. Никакие стены не должны быть белыми — или черными, или серыми. Ему хотелось разрисовать их невероятными узорами и цветами — сочетающимися, спокойными, но все равно яркими, поднимающими настроение и желание бороться за жизнь дальше. Сидя в коридоре и глядя на до тошноты стерильную белую стену, Усопп представлял, как разрисовывает ее. Как запах красок перебивает больничный и как ругается главврач, едва скрывая улыбку. Усопп смотрел и старался не думать, что именно скажет ему врач, выйдя наконец из палаты.  
— Усопп? — доктор Куреха окликнула его, заставляя вздрогнуть. — Все хорошо. Ее состояние стабилизировалось, теперь нет опасности. Можешь зайти.

Усопп благодарно улыбнулся и поднялся, разминая ноги от долгого сидения. Доктор Куреха была замечательной старушкой — хотя он осмеливался называть ее так лишь в мыслях, не редко оглядываясь, будто она могла их прочесть. Она не один год занималась с его матерью, когда та болела. Кричала, что ей нужно полноценное лечение, ругалась и шипела, что больше мать может не приходить, раз жизнь ей не дорога. Но и в следующий раз, и через раз, и в самый последний раз, когда уже ничего нельзя было исправить, доктор Куреха сидела у постели его матери и боролась за ее жизнь. Тогда еще совсем маленький Усопп боялся ее. Боялся ее криков, ее огромного носа и кривых зубов. Боялся того, как она щурится и пристукивает ногой. Как она шипит и слишком резко разговаривает. Но в тот самый раз — в самый последний раз — когда она вышла из палаты и села перед ним на колени, больно схватив за плечи и смотря прямо в его глаза, он перестал бояться. Тогда он впервые увидел ее глаза — в окружении морщин, немного вдавленные внутрь. Полные нежности и грусти. Красные от высушенных слез. Усопп понял, что случилось, еще до того как ему сказали. Но не мог поверить.

— Ну что, милая, как дела? — Усопп зашел в палату, широко улыбаясь, стряхнув ненужные мысли и страхи еще за порогом.  
— Лучше всех, ты же знаешь, — Кая пыталась улыбнуться тоже, но вышло слабо. Ей все еще тяжело и больно, она не могла даже поднять руку и все силы уходили, чтобы убедить Усоппа, что она справляется.  
Смотря на них, мало кто верил, что они брат и сестра. И правда, совсем непохожие друг на друга ни внешне, ни характером, казалось, у них нет ничего общего — ни увлечений, ни черт лица. Но одно у них было схоже — каждый всегда старался выглядеть чуть сильнее, чем был на самом деле. Это погубило их маму, считал Усопп и не позволял Кае делать такую же ошибку. Это погубит ее брата, считала Кая, но молчала. Потому что уже ничего нельзя было изменить.

— На углу открылась такая блинная! Ты не представляешь, насколько у них вкусные блинчики с вареньем. Когда тебя выпишут, сходим туда обязательно, — Усопп привычно размахивал руками, когда говорил, иногда поправляя Кае то челку, то подушку. Она улыбалась и кивала, слушая, как сегодня Усопп слышал по телевизору про совершенно новый вид пауков в Австралии. Кая пыталась не кривиться, когда Усопп говорил про их размер и повышенную волосатость на лапках, а когда он сказал, что придумали специальные паучьи седла, засмеялась. Усопп опять шутил. Его выдумки лечили ее не хуже самых сильных лекарств.  
— Я постараюсь зайти завтра, — вздохнул Усопп, когда за окном начало уже темнеть. — Тебе надо выспаться, Докторина говорит, что тебе нельзя перенапрягаться, а я тебя замучил уже, наверное.  
— Вовсе нет, — она сжала его ладонь, и он поцеловал ее в щеку.  
— Не болей.

Кая была слабой с детства, так же как и мама. Усопп единственный в семье никогда не болел — даже обычной простудой — и иногда от этого ему становилось грустно. В детстве, когда мама уже умерла, а Кая опять слегла с болезнью, ему показалось, что это он крадет у них здоровье. Кая тогда посмеялась и назвала его глупым — он и сам сейчас понимает, как глупо это выглядело, а тогда обиделся. Сейчас Усопп рад, что такой крепкий. Что может помогать сестренке, а не умирать рядом на койке. Что может спасти ее, как не смог спасти маму. И не важно, что для этого придется сделать.

До дома он добирался пешком, хоть на автобусе было бы быстрее. Он не хотел возвращаться, особенно сейчас, когда Кая в больнице. Последние года она все реже бывала дома, но Усопп не мог привыкнуть. И не мог заставить чувствовать себя спокойно наедине с Куро, их опекуном. Усопп посмотрел на свет, горящий в окнах его квартиры, и со вздохом поднялся наверх. Если открыть дверь очень тихо и быстро проскользнуть в свою комнату, его не заметят, и он спокойно может провести остаток вечера для себя. Подкормить цветы, почистить оружие, рассказать о последних событиях Мерри — так звали его любимого домашнего паучка. Но голос из большой комнаты дальше по коридору решил по-другому.  
— Усопп, иди сюда, — Усопп выдохнул и вошел в комнату.  
— У тебя там какой-то детектор или ты просто периодически говоришь в пустоту, надеясь, что я услышу?  
Усопп кивнул сидящему за столом Джанго. Тот отсалютовал кружкой.  
— На оба вопроса могу ответить да. Он несколько раз звал тебя за этот вечер и явно что-то сделал с полом в прихожей, он как-то по-другому скрипит.  
— Я поменял пару досок в паркете.  
— А. Ясно.

Усоппу нравился Джанго — насколько ему вообще может нравиться любой из подчиненных Куро. С Джанго он познакомился давно, где-то через месяц после смерти мамы. Тогда опека над ними с Каей перешла к их дяде — младшему брату матери — Куро Блэку. Добрый дядюшка долго плакал над телом своей сестры, но быстро взял себя в руки и дрожащим голосом пообещал позаботиться о них. Привез к себе, устроил в школу и попросил дорогого и незаменимого коллегу Джанго присмотреть за ними пару деньков, пока он сам отходит от смерти любимой сестры. Уже тогда Усоппу было интересно, почему они раньше никогда не слышали о добром дядюшке, но Кае нужна была поддержка, и он старался улыбаться и рассказывать смешные истории, а думать о взрослых вещах уже не оставалось сил. Джанго был ужасен с детьми и единственное, что он умел, — показывать фокусы. Но он всегда был спокоен — не холодно-безучастно как Куро, а просто спокоен — и для человека его профессии по-своему добр. Усопп иногда приходил к нему, когда нужно было просто помолчать не одному. И научился у него десятку уморительных фокусов.

— Ты что-то хотел, Куро?  
— Как сестра? — Куро даже не оторвал взгляд от бумаг, которые просматривал. Усопп нахмурился, он уже понимал, к чему идет разговор. Каждый раз, когда у Куро было к нему дело, он начинал разговор, справляясь о здоровье Каи. Будто бы напоминая, почему он все еще здесь. Хотя Усопп никогда не забывал.  
— Ей нужна операция. Докторина сказала, иначе она не выживет.  
— Да, она звонила мне недавно. Мне очень жаль, — Усопп лишь хмыкнул на такое заявление. Конечно, будь здесь сама Кая или кто посторонний, Куро бы выложился на полную — вздрогнул, пустил слезу и с тяжестью упал на диван, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, как ему плохо. Иногда Усопп даже завидовал, что его актерская игра не настолько совершенна. Но сейчас слова звучали привычно безэмоционально, и Усопп на самом деле был рад, что Куро не притворяется при нем.  
— И какому дьяволу я должен продаться на этот раз, чтобы ты оплатил лечение? — Усопп прошел на кухню, наливая себе кофе и нарезая бутербродов.  
— Усопп, прошу тебя, — улыбнулся Куро так, что Усопп непроизвольно скривился, — мы же семья. Мне нужно, чтобы ты добыл немного информации. Ничего сложного, хоть раньше ты подобного не делал.  
— Информации? — Усопп запихнул половину бутерброда в рот и прочавкал: — В чем подвох?  
— Манеры, Усопп, — скривился Куро. — Нет подвоха. Просто это опасно.  
— Как и все, о чем ты просишь, — кивнул Усопп, отхлебывая кофе. — Подробности будут?  
— Как и всегда, — Куро положил бумаги, которые просматривал в папку, и пододвинул ее на край стола. — А теперь не порть мне вид своим присутствием.  
Усопп подхватил ужин с папкой и поспешил уйти в свою комнату.

— Не то чтобы я его боюсь… — сказал он Мерри. Тот посмотрел на него и скептически пошевелил лапками. Усопп махнул рукой: — Да что ты понимаешь!  
Усопп врал, он сам это знал. Но ничего не мог поделать. Когда-то ему говорили, что если посмотреть страху в глаза и сказать «я тебя не боюсь», то страх сам начинает тебя бояться. Усоппу до сих пор не хватило смелости сказать такое Куро.  
Он отложил папку на стол — еще успеется — и, на ходу дожевывая бутерброд, взял пульверизатор, уже наполненный водой. Некоторым его цветам хватало еженедельного полива, а некоторые было желательно опрыскивать каждый день — максимум раз в два дня. Усопп любил цветы, вся его комната была ими заставлена. И комната Каи — ей тоже они нравились, но чаще всего заботился о ее цветах Усопп. Он протер влажной тряпочкой листок и улыбнулся. Хотелось бы завести какой-нибудь хищный цветок. Усопп про них много читал и это было бы очень интересно, хоть и сложно, но с его образом жизни цветок точно бы погиб. Усопп не хотел этого и мечты оставались мечтами.

На осмотр и уход за цветами ушел час. Конечно можно было бы управиться и раньше, но Усоппу хотелось еще хоть немного потянуть время. «Тренировать» его Куро начал уже давно. Сначала Усопп считал это игрой, интересной, но сложной. Куро и преподносил все как игру. Запомни карты и покажи, какая исчезла. Разбери и собери автомат на время. Усопп, ты такой молодец, такой талантливый. Попади в цель с одного выстрела. Умница, мама бы тобой гордилась. Поможешь дядюшке с работой? Ты ведь такой взрослый и умный.  
Все это время Куро улыбался ему — добрый и ласковый. Такой понимающий. Пока Усопп не отказался делать грязную работу.  
Усопп помотал головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Тогда Куро вмиг из доброго дяди превратился в того, кто он есть на самом деле. Усопп пытался рассказать Кае, но она только улыбалась печально и гладила его по голове, прижимая к себе. «Нам всем тяжело, братишка», — говорила она. — «Но мы справимся. Мы вместе. Это, наверное, плохой сон». Тогда Усопп не понимал, как она может не верить ему, ведь они всегда были вместе, и Усопп никогда не врал по-настоящему. А сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Кая до сих пор не верила. Тогда, может, ее сердце было крепче, не утяжеленное волнениями за него.

Усопп мотнул головой еще раз и хлопнул ладонями по щекам. Не время сейчас думать о прошлом, лучше позаботиться о будущем сестры. За каждое выполненное задание Куро хорошо платил ему. Обычно этого хватало, чтобы покрыть расходы на больницу и лекарства. Сейчас Кае нужна была операция. И потом еще курс реабилитации. Усопп даже представить не мог, сколько все это будет стоить.  
Усопп открыл папку. Там были планы здания, общая информация об организации, структуре и распорядке. На дне лежала флешка — на нее и надо будет перекачать всю нужную Куро информацию. Усопп хоть и работал на преступную организацию, но старался не ввязываться в их дела. Он не знал бóльшую часть «сотрудников», не видел никаких складов или офисов. Он даже не был особо уверен, чем Куро вообще занимается — знал, что наркотиками, но какими и куда их поставляет не имел понятия. Усопп одинаково не удивился бы, будь Куро мировым злодеем, за которым охотятся все страны мира, или мелкой сошкой, шестеркой, которую даже всерьез не принимают. В разное время, в зависимости от своего душевного состояния, он представлял то один, то другой вариант событий.  
Усопп постарался как можно тщательней изучить планы. Завтра вечером предстояло идти на операцию — Куро всегда так делал, давал ему задание за сутки, чтобы можно было выспаться и подготовиться. Усопп даже ценил это, хотя заботы о лично нем там не было ни грамма.  
Уснул он под утро, поставив будильник на пару часов раньше нужного для операции времени — он обещал сестре зайти.

***  
Усопп в последний раз проверил амуницию. У него не было специальной одежды, созданной для проникновения или шпионажа, поэтому он довольно долго рыскал в шкафу в поисках удобных и неприметных вещей. Удобных не просто в носке, но и для лазанья, протискивания, скрывания и, главное, убегания. Усопп несколько раз проверил шнурки у кроссовок — плотно завязаны на два узла. Ему совсем не хотелось в самый ответственный момент споткнуться о свои же шнурки и полететь носом в землю. Проверил пистолет, подвязанный на левой лодыжке, и нож — на правой. Больше всего Усопп надеялся, что не придется идти драться в рукопашную. Он знал свои силы, знал, на что был способен, а на что не был. Раньше Куро не заставлял его прыгать выше головы — провести инвентаризацию оружия, встретить товар в аэропорту, убить нужного (или, скорей, ненужного) человека. Но убить с сотни метров, из винтовки, так, что Усопп первый раз даже не понял, что случилось. Тогда рядом с ним был Джанго — он следил в бинокль за целью и слишком пристально смотрел на Усоппа, когда тот выкрикнул: «Ух ты, я попал!» Слишком пристально и долго, пока Усопп не понял, что попал он не в макет в тире и не в актера бутафорскими пулями. Тогда его трясло — и трясло еще долго, даже когда он, казалось бы, успокаивался, дрожь вскоре наваливалась с новой силой. Джанго собрал все улики и довел его до дома.

Сейчас же Куро хотел от него невозможного, как казалось Усоппу. Конечно, он сможет отключить сигнализацию и камеры наблюдения. Конечно, он, скорее всего, сможет отбрехаться, если его поймают. Конечно, он же великий Усопп, для него нет ничего невозможного. Усопп несколько раз кивнул сам себе, про себя повторяя последнюю мысль, и присел — на дорожку, а не потому что ноги стали ватными и больше не держали.

Джанго должен был отвезти его — как обычно это и бывало. Ехали они молча, Усопп про себя повторял план здания, представлял варианты действия, тут же их отметая, не задерживаясь на одном — Куро учил продумывать все заранее, но у Усоппа пока так не получалось. Слишком часто возникали какие-то препятствия, какие он просто не мог предсказать, Усопп пугался и волновался и приходилось действовать интуитивно. К счастью, чаще всего это срабатывало.  
— Если что пойдет не так — беги.  
Усопп вздрогнул от неожиданно ворвавшегося в мысли хриплого, тихого голоса. Джанго чуть хмуро смотрел вперед, казалось, не замечая ничего.  
— Я бы сказал тебе, беги сейчас, но ты не послушаешь… — слишком тихо, чтобы Усопп, уже сейчас подготовившийся замечать любые шорохи, не заметил.  
— Я не могу… — у Усоппа не получилось подавить поднявшееся в груди волнение. Если ему говорят такое — дело дрянь.  
— Можешь. Это просто. Брось все и беги.  
Джанго остановился у назначенного места, отсюда Усопп пойдет пешком. Перед выходом из машины он похлопал себя по бокам, проверяя, все ли на месте. Достал бутылку воды из бардачка, сделал пару глотков и глубокий вдох. Вышел на улицу. Ветер обдувал горящее лицо, и Усопп постоял так немного, успокаивая нервы.  
— Нет, — ответил он тихо, так что сам едва различал. — Не когда я нужен ей.  
— Дурак… — услышал он вслед — и с этим нельзя было поспорить. Усопп был дураком, что верил словам Куро. Дураком, что думал выжить сегодня. Иногда он был таким дураком, что представлял, как было бы здорово жить, если бы мама не умерла. Или дураком, что мечтал стать Героем. Храбрым Воином. Сильным, умелым.

— Лучше уж дураком, чем трусом, — проворчал Усопп, заходя в здание с черного входа.  
Это была обычная офисная многоэтажка. Он точно не знал, что и кто именно тут скрывается. Скорее всего кто-то из конкурентов Куро — явно ничего законного. Усопп старался выглядеть спокойно — так можно пробраться куда угодно, он уже знал это по опыту. Никто не будет останавливать уверенно идущего человека — главное не попадаться на глаза охране. В таком большом здании, где явно работает слишком много человек, чтобы все знали друг друга в лицо, довольно просто затеряться.  
Усопп немного покрутился по первому этажу, проверяя, все ли соответствует его представлению, и заперся в кабинке туалета — единственное место, где не было камер. На второй и выше этажи не попасть так просто — если не охрана, так пропуска. Усопп подумал, что надо было бы провести более тщательное расследование, но вспомнил, что у него не было времени, и оставил виноватым Куро. Не то чтобы он вообще задумывался о таком раньше, но винить и так уже во многом виновного было легче.

Наверное, следует украсть у какого-нибудь растяпы пропуск или удостоверение. Но Усопп никогда не крал — и он не уверен, что сможет провернуть все без шума. Перед глазами стояли кадры из популярных боевиков, где главные герои тихо «убирали» врагов один за другим, пробираясь к заветной цели, попутно схватывая кучу пуль и ран, но все равно продолжая вставать. Усопп знал, что не сможет так. Если он начнет драться — сбегутся со всего этажа или даже здания. У него точно не получится вырубить кого-то с одного удара. Он на самом деле с трудом представлял, куда надо бить в таких случаях. «Мальчиков в пах, после такого не повоюешь. А девочек?»  
Послышался звук открывающейся двери. Усопп тут же представил, как здоровенный бугай входит, сразу принимает его за шпиона и ломает пополам одной рукой. Усопп помотал головой и вышел из кабинки, подходя к раковине и включая воду. Его фантазии, как и всегда, были слишком преувеличены — вошедший мужчина был немногим крупнее его.  
Не то чтобы от этого было легче.  
Усопп подождал, пока тот подойдет к писсуару.  
— Добрый день! — сказал он как можно дружелюбней. — Я тут немного заплутал, — подошел как можно ближе, — где у нас тут лестница на второй этаж? — и улыбнулся как можно шире.  
— Пацан, ты можешь подождать?..  
— О, да, да. Простите, — Усопп смущенно улыбнулся, почесывая затылок. Переступил — и полетел вперед, споткнувшись о свои ноги, в последнюю секунду успев схватиться за пиджак мужчины и не врезаться носом в стену. — Ой-ей, простите! Вот всегда так… — пожаловался Усопп, все еще придерживаясь за бока мужчины. — Падаю на ровном месте…  
— Ничего, все в порядке, только отцепись от меня! — прорычал мужчина, дергая плечом.  
— Да, да, простите, я ухожу, — Усопп попятился к двери, испуганный. — Простите.  
Усопп вылетел спиной вперед, завернул в соседний коридор, ведущий к лестницам. На третьем этаже его встретила запертая дверь без замка. Усопп приложил к белому прямоугольнику слева карточку. Огонек мигнул с красного на зеленый.  
— Ух ты, сработало, — хмыкнул, осматривая карточку.

Впереди был длинный коридор, справа и слева двери. Усопп знал по плану, на этом этаже находится кабинет местной большой шишки, в компьютер которого ему и нужно было залезть. Судя по всему, где-то в конце коридора налево. По записям Куро — если точнее, то Джанго, ведь именно он всегда занимался подобной работой — сегодня шефа не будет на месте. Он на какой-то там встрече, детали которой Усопп пропустил, не вчитываясь. «Но охрана тут реально никакая…» — подумал Усопп, стараясь не осматриваться по сторонам. Он думал, на этаже, где офис шефа должна быть повышенная охрана. На самом деле он даже не представлял, что получится так просто войти — и до сих пор никого не встретить. Может быть, он слишком переоценил их и чересчур перепугался? Или, может, он сейчас их недооценивает и это все — хитрая ловушка, а его заметили еще на подходе? Во второе почему-то верилось куда больше.  
Перед кабинетом шефа была только одна камера. Усопп встал в слепое пятно, поднялся на цыпочки и похимичил с проводами. Передавать изображение камера больше не будет — и даже если это заметили уже сейчас, в чем Усопп сомневался, сначала будут пытаться настроить дистанционно, а только потом пошлют человека проверить. Усопп рассчитывал к тому времени все закончить и смыться. А если нет — одного компьютерного «ученого» уж он-то сможет обезвредить. И сбежать, как и советовали.

Дверь была заперта, но на обычный замок — ничего сложного для него. Отворилась с тихим скрипом. Усопп протиснулся в узкую щель, убедился, что никого нет, и поспешил закрыть дверь. Внутри было довольно уютно — в кабинете явно проводили много времени. На диване у стены лежал свернутый плед, на окнах не жалюзи, как обычно бывает в офисных кабинетах, а шторы. Рабочий стол был завален бумагами, иногда попадались смятые обертки из-под фастфуда и кружка с небольшим сколом на краю у клавиатуры. Усопп из интереса взял самый верхний листок и, помотав головой, положил на место — на нем была неоконченная игра в морской бой, и он пытался не задумываться, что за человек стоит во главе «компании» и не переоценил ли он его.

Компьютер включился быстро и приветственная музыка заиграла на всю комнату. От неожиданности Усопп подскочил и ударился коленкой о стол, но, не обращая на это внимания, выкрутил звук колонок до минимума. Кипа листов полетела на пол, и Усопп поспешил их собрать, пытаясь вспомнить, как именно что и где лежало. Стало жарко, он почувствовал, как потеет, и поправил ворот футболки. Оглянулся, хотя его никто не мог заметить, и хлопнул себя по лбу, спешно зашторивая окно. Он очень надеялся, что никто не заметил мигнувший свет, хотя это и было маловероятно, но ему казалось, что сотни глаз на улице смотрят именно в эту сторону и ждут, когда он ошибется в очередной раз. Мысли плавно текли, воображение, подстегнутое адреналином, разошлось не на шутку и теперь вместо сотни людей оно подсовывало одного монстра с кучей глаз по всему телу. Они вертелись, крутились и обязательно следили именно за ним. Усопп помотал головой. Чаще всего он гордился своей богатой фантазией, своим талантом придумывать что-то новое, но в моменты как сейчас она больше мешала, и Усопп только злился на свою трусость.

Закончил он быстро. Взломать пароль — работа на десяток минут, по истечении которых он заметил под очередной кучей бумаг розовый стикер с написанным от руки паролем. Усопп упал головой на стол. И еще раз — уже попав на угол. Он старательно обходил в мыслях слово «идиоты» или «тупицы» поначалу опасаясь, не ловушка ли это. Но когда за ним не пришли через пятнадцать минут и он спокойно нашел нужные файлы, не встретив никаких препятствий, отмел эту мысль. С рабочего стола на него смотрел череп с костями — только загрузив компьютер Усопп даже вздрогнул от такой обоины — не привычный, какие он обычно видел, над его дизайном явно поработали. Череп в соломенной шляпе не скалился, улыбался. Нарисовано было слегка коряво, будто детской рукой, и Усопп подумал, что, может, это рисунок ребенка местного шефа. Еще он подумал, что это ужасно мило — ставить каракули своего чада на рабочий стол. А еще — что человек, так любящий своего ребенка не может быть совсем плохим. Он бы подумал еще какие-то глупости, но на экране мигнуло — скачка завершена — и Усопп поспешил все выключить, заметая следы как мог тщательно.

Открыл шторы обратно и оглянулся в последний раз, проверяя, все ли осталось, как и было. У него была очень хорошая зрительная память, но сейчас он слишком волновался, чтобы что-то там запоминать. Поэтому просто плюнул — в таком свинарнике, какой был на столе, явно нет никакой организации и никто ничего не заметит, даже если он что-то и переставил. На самом деле Усопп понимал, что это не так — по себе знал, когда он чем-то увлекался, то в беспорядке, который наводил, никто не мог разобраться. Никто, кроме него. «Но это ж я, а не какой-то дурак, пишущий пароли на бумажке», — подумал он и почти успокоился.

Он услышал голоса, уже когда пытался замкнуть дверь, и резко выпрямился, но не успел убрать руку с ручки двери, как его окликнули:  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
Усопп не закричал, только потому что окаменел. Или ему так показалось. Внутри все сжималось, но снаружи он казался расслабленным и с улыбкой повернулся к пришедшему. Взгляд зацепился за три шрама, пересекающих левый глаз и почти не скрытых рыжими волосами. Отвести его он смог, лишь моргнув пару раз.  
— Да, — он отошел от двери и посмотрел за спину мужчины — пять других в похожих костюмах смотрели на него, но, в отличие от рыжего, не улыбались и выглядели слишком агрессивно. — Я здесь совсем недавно и потерялся, — полуправда и уже проверенная отмазка должны сработать. Усопп для верности почесал затылок — одновременно скрывая и показывая неуверенность. — Вы не подскажете, где здесь выход, сэр?  
— Да где ж тут теряться? — рыжий вскинул брови.  
— И не говорите, это кошмар какой-то, — отвел взгляд. — У меня с детства проблема… с дорогами. Они постоянно путаются! — взмахнул руками.  
Рыжий засмеялся уже в голос:  
— И правда неудача! У меня есть знакомый с похожей проблемой, так что я понимаю, как тебе нелегко. Ты чей, к слову?  
— Чей?..  
— Да, чей сын? Я тебя не помню просто.  
— А. Это, — Усопп улыбнулся. — Не сын, племянник. Люк Даффи. Рис Даффи мой дядя. Он даже дал мне свой пропуск, чтобы можно было сходить в столовую, — Усопп достал карточку и помахал перед лицом. — Надеюсь, это ничего? — в голос добавились нотки волнения. Это было несложно.  
— Конечно в порядке, не волнуйся, — рыжий подошел ближе, потрепал его по голове, и Усопп заметил, что у него нет руки. Издалека он думал, что тот просто положил руку в карман, но вблизи было видно — в карман засунут пустой рукав плаща. Усопп сглотнул.  
— Ну, тогда я пойду?  
— Да, да. Иди, — и кивнул на стоящего позади мужчину. — Дядя Бен тебя проводит.  
— Я не нянька, Шанкс.  
— Да ладно. Все равно вам в одну сторону.  
— Мы еще не закончили разговор.  
— Закончим завтра, а я устал и хочу поесть.  
Названный Беном только глубоко вздохнул, и Усопп с трудом заставил себя не засмеяться, смотря на наигранную муку, отразившуюся на его лице.

— Пойдем, пацан.  
Усопп чуть было не пропустил момент, когда Бен начал двигаться. Не стоило сейчас расслабляться, но Усопп ничего не мог поделать. Он был горд собой, рад, что все закончилось, что у него все получилось — и так просто. Он уже представлял, как будет дома в лицах пересказывать Мерри, что случилось на самом деле, а потом — несколько раз придумывать более невероятные и фантастические истории. Как обнимет Каю, когда операция пройдет успешно, а потом и Докторину, потому что не сможет сдержать эмоции. Еще он думал, как будет есть с сестрой блинчики и обязательно попробует тот, что с черемухой, который не получилось в прошлый раз. А еще…  
— Так кто ты такой на самом деле? — голос вырвал его из фантазий и только через десяток секунд до Усоппа дошел смысл слов. Его бросило в жар и во рту пересохло.  
— Простите? — выдавил он из себя как мог небрежно. — Я же сказал, что…  
— Да, да. Эту сказку я уже слышал, придумай что-нибудь поинтересней.  
Бен не сбавлял шага, не смотрел на него, но Усоппу казалось, попробуй он побежать или что-нибудь провернуть — пожалеет.  
— Я знаю всех наших сотрудников. Знаю все про них, про их семьи, про питомцев самых дальних родственников. У Риса нет братьев или сестер. Ни родных, ни двоюродных. Так кто ты такой? — и только Усопп открыл рот ответить, добавил: — И, пожалуйста, без историй про «давно потерянных детей».  
Усопп сглотнул. И еще раз. Ладони стали липкими, и он постарался незаметно вытереть их о джинсы. Но руки так тряслись, что он не смог и просто прикусил щеку изнутри и сжал кулак за спиной. Мысли в голове проносились с невероятной скоростью, но он так и не смог придумать более вразумительного ответа. Казалось, что по его реакции все давно понятно, он едва подавил желание похлопать по потайному карману в штанах, где была спрятана флешка. Взгляд бегал по коридору, будто ища что-нибудь, что поможет выбраться, но, конечно же, ничего. Они все так же шли в сторону выхода — и Усопп даже подумал, может это просто проверка, может нужно стоять на своем. Они спустились на первый этаж, и Усопп уже был готов бежать к выходу — здесь людей было куда больше, чем наверху, а в силе и быстроте своих ног он никогда не сомневался — но его схватили за плечо, будто почувствовав мысли.  
— Рис, — они подошли к стойке с охранниками, и выход — вот он. Усопп не сдержался, дернулся, но вырваться ему не дали и только больнее сжали плечо. — Узнай у нашего гостя цель визита.  
— Сделаем.  
— А еще, почему у него был твой пропуск.  
Лицо Риса вытянулось и побледнело, Усопп замечал все краем глаза, пытаясь решить, что делать. Тело била дрожь, но Усопп не мог себя успокоить. Ноги подкашивались, и, наверное, он бы упал, не держи его так крепко.  
— Я-я отдал его своему сынку. Люку. Он сегодня пришел, Шеф всегда хотел познакомиться.  
— Да, действительно, мы его никогда еще не видели.  
Усоппа на мгновение перестало трясти.  
— Да вы издеваетесь?! — крикнул он, так что все люди с этажа — кто еще оставался на работе в такой поздний час — обратили на них внимание.  
— Нет. Если твои слова — догадка, то она довольно удивительна, хотя и не совсем точна, — Усопп пытался увидеть в глазах Бена издевку. Но ее не было. На самом деле в его взгляде вообще ничего не было — лишь спокойствие и уверенность. Усопп знал, от таких людей можно ждать чего угодно. И Усопп очень не хотел этого чего угодно для себя.  
— Ты можешь облегчить всем задачу, и рассказать все прямо сейчас, — продолжил Бен.  
— Нет.  
— Если скажешь, кто тебя послал, уйдешь живым.  
Усопп помотал головой. Бен вздохнул.  
— Как знаешь.  
— Нет! Вы не так. Я не. Я… — Усопп выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. И через несколько секунд сказал уже почти не дрожащим голосом: — Вы не так поняли. Меня никто не посылал.  
— Неужели? — вот теперь Усопп явно видел издевку в поднятой брови. Ему не верили.  
— Я… я просто поспорил с друзьями, что смогу забраться в любую комнату любого здания и уйти не пойманным. Вот и все.  
— И вы выбрали этот дом случайно?  
Усопп старательно кивал.  
— Да.  
— И этаж, кабинет тоже случайно?  
— Да.  
— И оружие тебе тоже друзья дали?  
— Да! Нет. У-у меня нет оружия… — Усопп покосился на дверь. Они все так же стояли в двух шагах от выхода, плечо болело от стальной хватки, а спокойный и как будто ободряющий взгляд собеседника вводил в панику. На мгновение Усоппу показалось, что он сейчас умрет от страха, но сердце его, хоть и колотилось как бешеное, оставалось крепким. Бен хмыкнул и на секунду отпустил его, перебрасывая в не менее сильную хватку охранника. Присел, доставая из-под его левой штанины пистолет. Поднялся, направляя его точно в лоб. Усопп замер.  
И расслабился.  
— Мне подкинули?.. — смех вышел неестественным, а улыбка кривой. Бен опустил оружие. Фыркнул.  
— Ну раз подкинули, то другое дело. С этим можно разобраться.  
Усопп почувствовал толчок в спину, Рис повел его к лестницам, все так же удерживая, но в этом не было нужды. Шок близкой смерти еще не прошел и Усопп очнулся только от последнего толчка, влетая в маленькую пустую комнату. Дверь за ним закрылась и послышался щелчок замка — но с его стороны скважины не было. Усопп упал на стену и без сил сполз вниз. Уткнулся лицом в колени и со всей силы сжал джинсы в кулак. Он не пытался сдержать слез — да и не смог бы. Правую лодыжку жег холод металла — но что сможет он против настоящих мафиози (или кем они были еще, Усоппу сейчас было все равно) с одним ножиком? Он изо всех сил удерживал себя от проверки сохранности флешки в потайном кармане, ведь, если он каким-то чудом все же спасется, это единственный способ помочь Кае. Худой и ловкий, он сможет вылезти через узкое окно. Если сумеет сломать решетку. Усопп никогда не терял надежды.  
Ведь нельзя потерять то, чего никогда не было.

Проснулся он от шума. Вскинулся, и даже не сразу понял, что происходит — он сам не заметил, как провалился в сон. Тело затекло, мышцы казались деревянными и не желали разминаться, противно ноя. За прошедшее время — сложно было сказать, сколько он проспал, ни капли не отдохнув, но хотя бы приведя мысли в относительный порядок, — внутри камеры ничего не изменилось. Зато снаружи похоже происходило что-то. И неизвестно, как именно это Что-то грозило ему. Усопп аккуратно поднялся на ноги и подошел к двери, прислушиваясь. Разобрать разговоры было невозможно, но, казалось, шум доносился издалека. Воображение подсовывало разные варианты событий, но он отмахивался от любого, напоминая, что нельзя паниковать раньше времени. Правый глаз слипался, Усопп потер его, пригладил волосы, сейчас казавшиеся особенно непослушными. Пальцы застряли в кудрях и потребовалось время, чтобы высвободить их. Шум с другой стороны двери казался все громче, приближался, и Усопп успокаивал себя привычными действиями. Он заставлял себя помнить, сколько всего еще нужно сделать, хотя вариант забыть все и плюнуть был слишком привлекательным.  
За дверью завозились, и Усопп отошел чуть дальше — как раз вовремя, дверь, с грохотом распахнувшись перед носом, едва не задела его. Вчерашний знакомый охранник — Рис Даффи — зашел внутрь. Он не был намного выше, но Усопп ощущал себя совсем крошечным. Воображение тут же подсунуло на фон пламя и фигура стала выглядеть еще более грозно. Усопп помотал головой, пламя из-за спины переместилось во взгляд. Усопп моргнул — раз, второй — но менее яростным взор охранника от этого не стал.  
— Это ты.  
Усопп старательно покачал головой, уверяя, что нет, это не он, он вообще не здесь и никогда не был. Но Рис, видимо, не замечал ничего. Удар — ожидаемый, но все равно внезапный — заставил его отступить на пару шагов, глотая кровь. Усопп непроизвольно прижал руку к щеке, прохладой ненадолго успокаивая боль, провел языком внутри, проверяя — губа разбита, щека укушена, зубы целы. Его дернули за ворот футболки, Усопп скривился — от легкого головокружения от резкого движения, от ощущения впившейся ткани в тело, от отвратного запаха изо рта Риса. Удар коленом выбил воздух из легких, Усопп закашлялся, согнуться ему не дала твердая рука.  
— Говори, щ-щенок, откуда ты и чей.  
Усопп никогда не был хорош в драках, но блокировать следующий выпад каким-то чудом все же смог. И следующий. И потом вроде тоже, но на ногах удержаться не смог. Усопп закрыл голову, и тут же получил пинок по рукам, в грудь, живот. Удары прекратились вместе с окликом, глухо доносящегося до него будто сквозь воду.  
— Хорош, а.  
Усопп прислушивался как мог, чтобы точно знать, что его ожидает дальше. Встать не было сил — Рис бил редко, но точно, разница в возрасте и опыте была слишком явной. Усопп оперся на локоть правой, менее пострадавшей руки, чуть приподнялся и сел, прислонившись к стене. Риса держал за плечо незнакомый мужчина, темнокожий, чуть ниже ростом. Внимание сразу привлекли светлые волосы, заплетенные в дреды. Краем сознания Усопп заметил, что в таком-то возрасте люди уже перестают осветлять волосы и экспериментировать с прическами. Он слушал разговор, но смысл спора доходил с легким опозданием.  
— Как он скажет хоть что-то, если ты не даешь ему и слова вставить?  
— Просто выбью из него признание. После меня любой заговорит, — Рис дернулся, но мужчина с дредами сжал руку сильнее.  
— Он ребенок.  
— Из-за него наши ребята мертвы или в больнице! Мистер Кинг, я…  
— Срываешь злость от того, что плохо сделал работу на ребенке, я понимаю. Мне кажется, это не его вина, что он смог проскользнуть незамеченным мимо охраны. Мимо тебя.  
Усопп понемногу приходил в себя. Подтянул ноги, сплюнул начавшую уже вытекать изо рта кровь на пол — кажется, он прокусил язык. Попытался подняться, но тело указало, что все облегчение, которое он сейчас чувствует — мнимое, и стоит пошевелиться, все ушибы давали о себе знать. Казалось, у него сломаны все ребра. Все шесть.  
— Я посмотрел записи с камер, — продолжал тем временем мужчина, не замечая ни попытки Усоппа, ни скрип зубов Риса. — Он просто зашел и вышел. Серьезно, — смешок, — если бы не Беккмен, мы бы ничего и не узнали.  
— Разве это не ваша промашка? — Рис не кричал, но ладонь, сжатая в кулак, дрожала. Усопп подумал, что от ярости, ведь огонь из взгляда никуда не делся. — Вы начальник охраны.  
Мужчина замялся.  
— Ну… Я… — замотал головой, так что дреды взвились в воздух. — Не переводи тему! Тебе нужно выяснить, кто его послал. Ради этого можно и не избивать ребенка.  
Рис повернулся к Усоппу, и тот вздрогнул, сам того не желая. Отодвинулся бы, но тело ломило.  
— Я повторю свой вопрос, кто твой наниматель?  
Усопп вздохнул и медленно покачал головой — быстрее было бы больно. Прикрыл глаза, ожидая продолжения концерта. Ударить его щас не ударят, напротив, мужчина с дредами подойдет ближе и ласковым голосом попросит его не ломаться для его же блага.  
И правда. Мужчина присел на корточки рядом, Усопп чувствовал его тепло. Послышался знакомый металлический звук — слишком знакомый. Усопп распахнул глаза.  
— Знаешь что это?  
Усопп кивнул. Облизнулся. Слова вырвались, прежде чем он успел остановиться:  
— Беретта. Классическая игрушка, никогда не испытывал. Можно подержать?  
Мужчина хмыкнул, и Усопп мысленно пожал плечами — не то чтобы он рассчитывал, что это сработает, но попытаться никто не мешал.  
— Разбираешься в оружии?  
Усопп махнул плечом, что могло значить и да, и нет, но промолчал. Говорить было больно, так какой смысл тратить силы на бесполезную болтовню.  
— Моя фамилия Кинг, — представился мужчина. — Недавно на одну из наших баз напали. Много раненых, кто-то убит… Чуть раньше в тот же вечер тебя поймали на выходе из кабинета нашего Шефа. На его компьютере была информация про несколько баз, в том числе и про эту. Ничего сверхважного, но достаточно, чтобы ударить в нужное время в слабое место. Ты понимаешь, к чему я веду?  
Усопп кивнул. Кинг говорил спокойно и медленно, покручивая пистолет в руках — не угрожая, а скорей по привычке.  
— Расскажи все, что знаешь, и можешь уйти с миром.  
Усопп фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Не веришь?  
Усопп поднял бровь и ухмыльнулся.  
— А ты бы поверил?  
— Аргумент, — Кинг поднялся, хлопнув себя по колену.  
— Могу сказать только одно, — крикнул Усопп вдогонку уже взявшемуся за дверь мужчине. — Я никак не связан с вашими пострадавшими людьми. Я никакую информацию никому не передавал.  
Кинг помолчал.  
— Ты сам бы себе поверил?  
И ушел. Рис вышел следом, закрывая и замыкая дверь, и Усопп только тогда выдохнул.  
— И не поспоришь.  
Усопп подумал, мог ли Куро использовать его как живца или отвлекающий маневр. Но любой вариант казался слишком нелогичным. А его опекун ни разу не был глупцом. А если все это просто ничего не значащее совпадение, то Усопп — самый неудачливый идиот в мире. Идиот со сломанным десятком ребер и может быть даже черепом — иначе почему голова так раскалывалась, что было больно даже думать. Но перестать Усопп не мог, так же как и уснуть. И он начал придумывать сказки самому себе. Его сказки всегда помогали сестре справиться с любой болью, любым препятствием — Усопп знал это, чувствовал. Наверное, она сейчас тоже чувствует его боль. От понимания этого становилось страшно, вдруг из-за него, из-за его боли ей стало еще хуже. Хотя какая теперь разница, подумал Усопп, ведь он умрет здесь, а она там. Скорее всего даже не от болезни, не потому что не хватило лекарств, а просто от одного осознания его смерти. Он убьет того единственного человека, которого обещал спасти.  
Никогда.  
Мужчины всегда сдерживают свои обещания. Усопп никогда особо не придерживался общепринятой морали — чаще всего он даже не знал, что поступать вот так — некрасиво, а вот этак — бесчеловечно. Большую часть жизни он прожил с психически нездоровым социопатом и иногда ему казалось, что вся человечность умерла вместе с мамой. Но были вещи, от которых он никогда не отказывался. Рамки, которые он сам себе возвел и следовал всю жизнь. Принципы чести, мужества, почерпнутые из старых книг, из рассказов матери, из самых лучших песен любимого исполнителя. Усопп никогда не откажется от своих слов, даже смерть не является достаточным оправданием несдержанного обещания.  
Усопп встал. Опираясь на стену, поднялся на трясущиеся — и совсем не от страха! — ноги. Прошел к двери, шаркая ногами, и замолотил кулаком. Просто так он не сбежит, а ждать, когда за ним снова придут — нет времени. После пяти ударов с другой стороны завозились, и Усопп шагнул назад, все еще придерживаясь за стену. Свет из открывшейся двери резанул по глазам, заставляя зажмуриться, но его быстро закрыла фигура Кинга.  
— Передумал таки?  
Усопп размазал по щеке струйку крови, отвлекающую легкой щекоткой.  
— Если я помогу вам, вы поможете мне? — спросил он, смотря прямо в глаза. Конечно он ничем помочь не может, но, по их мнению, у него была важная информация. И этим можно было хотя бы попытаться воспользоваться. В самом деле, не он ли все время хвастался подвешенным языком и исключительным умом?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Кинг, ни на минуту не задумавшись. Усоппу казалось, что так нагло ему еще никто не врал.  
Кинг пододвинулся, открывая проход, и Усопп вышел, стараясь как можно меньше опираться на стену, не показывая слабости. В коридоре больше никого не было, разве что чуть поодаль из распахнутой двери доносились голоса людей и звук работающего телевизора. Кинг повел его в другую сторону — отдаляясь не только от комнаты, но и от выхода на лестницу — почти в самый конец коридора, отомкнул дверь слева и пропустил его вперед. Усопп оказался то ли в рабочем кабинете, то ли в комнате отдыха — видимо, здесь не только у шефа довольно уютные условия работы. На окнах — таких же маленьких, под самый потолок, — были решетки, и Усопп подумал, что, видимо, они на подвальном этаже.  
— Присаживайся, — Кинг подошел к дивану у стены, сгреб вещи, разбросанные на нем, в кучу и открыл верхний ящик тумбочки рядом с диваном. Усопп аккуратно сел, стараясь не делать резких движений. Кинг достал аптечку и присел перед ним на низкий столик. — Рассказывай, а я пока посмотрю на твои ушибы.  
Усопп выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Хорошо, что Кинг отвлекал — просил то вдохнуть поглубже, прислоняя ухо к груди, то заставлял шипеть, неприятно надавливая на самые больные места. Но когда он, удостоверившись, что сломанных костей нет, взял ватку с раствором и требовательно посмотрел, Усопп уже не мог молчать.  
— Я работаю на одну… организацию.  
— Да ну? — на смешок Кинга Усопп поджал губы.  
— Ты будешь издеваться или слушать? — спросил он, вызвав еще один смешок. — Меня попросили раздобыть какую-то информацию, но зачем я не знаю. Я не врал тебе.  
— И ты можешь вывести нас на заказчика, но нужна гарантия, что ты останешься жив?  
— Нет, — Усопп почувствовал, как рука, обрабатывающая раны, замерла на мгновение. — То есть частично да, но… Я могу вывести вас на заказчика, но сделать это нужно как можно тише и я пойду один.  
Кинг придерживал сложенный в несколько слоев бинт на виске Усоппа, зубами отрывая липкую ленту. Усопп чувствовал, как его пальцы аккуратно убирают волосы.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно? Не будет никакого эффекта неожиданности, если ты успеешь его предупредить.  
— Я не собираюсь его предупреждать. Только получу деньги за заказ.  
Кинг уже собрал аптечку обратно и собирался подняться, но не смог, согнувшись пополам от смеха. Он смеялся так громко и долго, хлопая себя по колену, что Усопп мог бы заразиться радостью — в какой-нибудь иной ситуации. Он и сам понимал, насколько это смешно звучало, но какой у него был выбор? Промелькнула мысль сказать правду. Усопп прогнал ее, но она упорно возвращалась. Куро никогда не обрабатывал его раны. И уж тем более никогда не прикасался так нежно. Почти как Кая, когда убирала его волосы за ухо или просто проводила по щеке ладонью. Усопп понимал, что ему кажется. Он много читал — и не только сказки. Любой в подобной ситуации потянется к мимолетному проявлению доброты — Усопп повторял себе это и что им опять пользуются. Но какая, к черту, разница, пользуются им или нет — разве он не привык? Разве жизнь Каи не важнее? Усопп зажмурился, чувствуя влагу в глазах, не позволяя себе заплакать сейчас.  
— Он убьет ее.  
Когда Усопп открыл глаза, Кинг не смеялся — даже остаточной ухмылки не осталось на лице, и Усоппу стало интересно, когда именно она исчезла. Аптечка все так же осталась зажата в руках, Кинг смотрел на него так, что Усопп чувствовал жар его взгляда. Он требовал продолжения, объяснения, и Усопп сдался. Рассказал все — про больную сестру, про деньги на лечение, про психа-дядю. Во время рассказа к ним заходили люди, тогда Усопп замолкал, а Кинг решал важные вопросы и посылал неважные. Пару раз заглядывал и Рис — сначала смотрел на Усоппа долго, но уже без такой злобы, больше с недоверием и неприятием.  
Усопп закончил рассказ — времени он занял куда больше, чем, казалось, должен был. Или же Усоппу лишь почудилось? Кинг помолчал, потом кивнул. Встал и кивнул еще раз.  
— Мне надо поговорить с Шефом, подожди тут.  
— Можешь передать ему кое-что? Это важно.  
— Конечно.  
— Передай, что… — Усопп вдохнул поглубже, не зная, стоит ли продолжать, но он просто не мог не сказать: — Пароли нельзя записывать на бумажках. Серьезно. Это тупо. Это так тупо, что у меня слов нет. Неимоверно.  
Кинг вышел за дверь, легко ее прикрывая. Усопп моргнул — Кинг даже не стал запирать его. Может это ловушка? Или его проверяют? Но почему-то в это не верилось. Казалось, захоти он уйти, его никто не остановит. Усоппу было интересно проверить теорию, но если это не так — ему больше не поверят. Впервые в жизни Усопп попросил помощи и не ждал ее получить.

Дверь приоткрылась. Усопп подумал, что Кинг уже вернулся, но вместо него в комнату зашел парнишка — примерно одного с Усоппом возраста, одет по-простому, в джинсовые шорты и футболку, на голове потрепанная соломенная шляпа. Усопп тут же вспомнил заставку на рабочем столе местного шефа.  
— Привет! — парнишка прошел и бесцеремонно плюхнулся на диван рядом с Усоппом. — Это из-за тебя тут шумиха?  
— Шумиха?  
— Ага. Все куда-то бегут, что-то делают, мне как всегда ничего не объясняют, обед не готовят… Ты знал, что в столовой сегодня день корейской кухни? Не знаю, в чем прикол сплошных овощей со специями, ведь мясной обед — самый лучший.  
— По мне так рыба лучше. Жареная. Тушеная под табаско. С картошечкой. Даа, — живот скрутило, Усопп так давно не ел.  
— Даа, — вторил ему парнишка. — Но нет ничего круче мяса.  
— Да кто ж спорит, что мясо круто? Но рыба-то, рыба!  
— Я чуть не подавился однажды, когда рыбу ел. Кость в горле застряла. Вот была бы рыба без костей, я бы подумал еще, а так нет, мясо, — парнишка откинулся на спинку, расслабляясь, и Усопп последовал его примеру.  
— Балда! Сам вкус рыбы в косточках. Если бы в ней не было костей, любой дурак мог бы ее есть. Это как вызов! Ты или тебя. Ты не можешь просто не принять вызов.  
— О-о-о-о! Она мне вызов смеет бросать?! — парнишка подскочил на диване, и Усопп скривился от боли в потревоженном теле. — Я ей покажу, кто царь морей!  
— Если уж кого называть царем морей, так китов, — поспорил Усопп. — Они большие, крутые и ваще.  
— Да какая разница, как она называется!  
— Киты не рыбы.  
— Но они же плавают.  
— Ты тоже плаваешь, но ты же не рыба.  
— Не, я плавать не умею, — парнишка улыбался весь разговор, но в этот момент он улыбнулся особенно широко. Усопп даже не знал, что такие улыбки существуют в реальности. Он не понимал, почему ведет самый глупый разговор за всю свою жизнь с незнакомым парнем в логове врага, когда еще не ясно, что и как сложится. Но, наверное, он слишком устал. Парнишка скинул шляпу с головы, оставляя ее висеть на шее на шнурке. Усопп заметил шрам под глазом, но все внимание тут же опять переключилось на улыбку — яркую, белоснежную, заразную. Усопп не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Он не видел лжи во взгляде или в жестах — внутренний голос, паранойя, преследующая его постоянно, заткнулись и Усопп, наверное, впервые за последние часы чувствовал себя безопасно. И это чувство заставляло еще больше волноваться.  
— Ты чего пришел? — спросил Усоппп.  
— А, я вчера пропустил концерт Соул Кинга по телеку, и Ясопп обещал записать.  
— Стоп, — Усопп поднял ладонь вверх. — Вчера был концерт Соул Кинга?!  
— Ну да, первый после долгого перерыва.  
Усопп подпрыгнул, точно так же как парнишка минутой раньше.  
— Что?! Вчера?! Я совершенно забыл с этой долбанной работой!  
— Ты фанат Брука?!  
— Фанат? Ха, не нужно пачкать меня этим пошлым словом. Я самый преданный поклонник! — Усопп стукнул кулаком себя в грудь и тут же пожалел, закашлявшись. Он ждал этот концерт больше месяца, как только ушедшая в тень звезда прошлого неожиданно объявил дату начала нового тура. И забыл, замотался. Усопп мысленно извинился перед Бруком, понимая, что возможности посмотреть у него все равно не было.  
— А вот и нет! — парнишка повторил его недавний жест. — Я даже собирался билет на сам концерт купить!  
— И как, купил?  
— ...не важно. Главное желание!  
Усопп хмыкнул и облокотился обратно на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза. Весь разговор хоть и был легким, но отнимал много сил. И как иначе, это же был Брук!  
— Давай послушаем вместе?  
Усопп распахнул глаза.  
— Что?  
— Я же сказал, Ясопп обещал поставить на запись. Я вообще в технике не разбираюсь, а он просто лучший. Давай послушаем концерт вместе.  
— Хорошо, — Усопп улыбнулся, не мог не.  
— Отлично! Значит это обещание. Ты заканчивай свои дела, а потом послушаем. Но только вместе, — парнишка протянул руку, и Усопп пожал ее.  
— Чувак, я знаю, что такое обещание.  
— Отлично, — повторил он. — Я Луффи. Луффи Ди Монки.  
— Усопп. Усопп Блэк.  
Луффи кивнул и, вернув шляпу на макушку, пересел чуть боком и прилег на диван, закидывая ногу на столик.  
— А какая твоя любимая песня?  
Усопп уже собирался ответить, но дверь открылась снова.  
— Луффи! Ты чего тут делаешь? — Кинг вошел внутрь. В интонации не было ни злости, ни удивления. Луффи повернул голову.  
— Общаюсь. У меня новый друг. Он клевый.  
— Клевый, говоришь?.. — Кинг посмотрел странно, но Усопп не смог разобрать, что значит взгляд. — Я с твоим клевым другом буду щас говорить о скучных планах, будешь слушать?  
— Не-ет! — Луффи подскочил. — Давай, Усопп, потом поговорим. От ваших стратегий и планов уши вянут. Интуиция — наше все!  
Луффи вышел. Кинг сел на его место.  
— В общем, действовать будем так…  
Кинг рассказал план — и не план вовсе, ничего особенного он не предложил. Усопп думал, что первым делом пойдет в больницу, но понимал, что так нельзя. Посреди разговора в комнату зашел Луффи — толкнул дверь ногой и вошел спиной вперед. В руках его был поднос, полный еды. Его он аккуратно поставил на столик перед Усоппом и плюхнулся прямо на пол напротив. В животе заныло от вида и, главное, запаха еды. Усопп даже не дождался Луффиного «Налетай!», тут же схватил ближайшую тарелку — с вареной картошкой. Конечно же он волновался, не подложили ли туда что-нибудь, но есть хотелось слишком сильно.  
— Поешь и пойдем, — кивнул Кинг, будто запоздало давая разрешение.

***  
В больнице было ужасно.  
Хотя Кая уже не представляла свою жизнь без этих стен. Даже если — когда, поправила она мысленно голосом брата — она поправится, все равно она видела себя здесь, в родной больнице, но уже не пациентом, а врачом. Она лучше многих знает, каково это — болеть, и она не хочет, чтобы другие люди, дети хоть когда-нибудь подобное испытали. Кая хранила мечту глубоко в душе и почти никто не знал о ней. Лишь двоим она могла открыть этот секрет — брату и молодому доктору, смущенно заглядывающему сейчас сквозь щель в двери.  
— Можно? — он постучал пару раз по косяку и вошел в палату. Кая приподнялась на подушке чуть выше, чтобы было удобней разговаривать.  
— Конечно, доктор Чоппер.  
— Ой, перестань! — засмущался он. — Я ведь пока только практикант.  
Кая улыбнулась. Чоппер был, казалось, даже младше ее. Сын главврача, маленький гений, он уже учился в университете и в свободное время помогал по больнице. Все любили его — доброго, милого, слегка наивного и неуклюжего, но всегда улыбчивого мальчика — но лишь немногие видели, как тяжело ему приходится. Кая знала, Усопп не раз отбивал Чоппера от местных хулиганов, считавших, что быть в чем-то лучше других — недопустимо. По крайней мере, так она думала. Усопп тогда приходил в синяках и ссадинах и врал про нашествие зеленых человечков.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Хорошо, — соврала Кая. — Вот только… Усопп уже должен был вернуться…  
— Твой дядя здесь, разговаривает с Докториной, — Чоппер проверял ее карту и показания приборов, пока говорил. — Хочешь я подслушаю?  
— Нет, — Кая подавила смешок, — я и так знаю, о чем они говорят.  
Конечно она знала. Хоть и Усопп, и Чоппер были достаточно внимательны, чтобы не пугать ее, но Докторина всегда говорила правду в лицо. Кая узнала о своем положении первой.  
В дверь опять постучали, но не стали ждать ответа.  
— Девочка моя, — Куро улыбнулся ей с порога, и она ответила ему тем же. — Как ты?  
— Где Усопп?  
— Ох, родная, — Куро присел на край ее кровати, Чоппер отошел чуть дальше, чтобы не мешать, но продолжать работать. — Это может стать ударом для твоего сердца.  
Куро сжал ее ладонь в своих, кожу обожгло холодом.  
— Твой брат… пропал.  
— Что?..  
Сердце пропустило удар и забилось сильнее. В груди закололо, и Кая сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь. Сердцу это не помогло, а вот разуму — очень.  
— Что вы такое говорите?  
— Прости. Я искал, я звонил в полицию, в больницы, в школу, всем одноклассникам — но тщетно.  
Куро закрыл лицо одной рукой, второй продолжая сжимать ладонь Каи. Даже зная, что все это игра, Куро все равно хотелось утешить.  
— Он придет.  
— Я бы не был так уверен, — покачал головой Куро. — Может быть он… испугался того, что… с тобой будет. И сбежал.  
— Нет.  
— Он ведь любит тебя, не пойми неправильно. Ему просто стало страшно смотреть на то, что с тобой случится.  
— Нет! — Кая дернула руку, вырывая ее из хватки опекуна. — Он придет.  
— Тебе виднее, — Куро улыбнулся ей мягко, как улыбаются детям, не понимающим очевидных вещей. — Прости, что заставил волноваться. Отдыхай.  
Он поцеловал ее в лоб и вышел за дверь.  
Чоппер подошел тихо и медленно, сначала Кая даже не заметила, и сел на то место, где раньше сидел Куро. Обнял ее через одеяло.  
— Все будет хорошо.  
Кая гладила его по голове, перебирала волосы сквозь пальцы, и вспоминала, как Усопп лежал на ней точно так же, с точно такими же словами. Такая похожая картина вызвала смешок, и вернула ее в реальность.  
— Конечно хорошо, — Чоппер поднял голову на ее голос. — Тебе разве не надо работать?  
— Надо, но…  
— Со мной все будет хорошо. Обещаю. Иди.  
Чоппер кивнул и вышел, наказав ей отдыхать и не нервничать.  
Кая подождала с пять минут. Спустила ноги с кровати и аккуратно встала. Каждый раз, когда она поднималась, голова начинала кружиться, и пришлось пару секунд постоять и привыкнуть. У нее не было уличной одежды — для редких пятиминутных прогулок хватало теплого халата и больничного пледа — но уже был конец марта, на улице было тепло даже вечером. Поэтому Кая лишь запахнула сильнее халат, переобулась из тапочек в легкие полусапожки и вышла из палаты. В это время на этаже всегда было много людей, больных приходили навещать родственники, друзья и многие, кто мог свободно передвигаться, выходили в общий коридор, чтобы не толпиться в и так тесных палатах. На Каю никто не обращал внимания, и она спокойно дошла до лестниц. На выходе остановилась, прислонившись к стене рядом с лифтами. Каждый вздох давался с трудом, Кая заставила себя не замечать боли во всем теле и особенно сильное покалывание в груди. Кая оторвалась от стены и вызвала лифт. К счастью, в кабинке не было знакомых лиц, и Кая свободно спустилась на первый этаж и вышла через пост охраны.  
На улице было непривычно. Куда холоднее, чем она ожидала. Ветер сразу бросился в лицо, но благодаря свежести и прохладе Кая наконец смогла сделать полный вдох. Стало чуточку легче, в голове прояснилось. Она не знала, что именно будет делать, просто она не могла сидеть на месте. Конечно, сил у нее мало, но их должно хватить, чтобы помочь. Может быть, она найдет что-то в комнате Усоппа, может сможет проследить ход его мыслей и понять, где следует искать. Она знает его лучше всех в мире, они были вместе даже до рождения, он был рядом, когда ей нужна была помощь. И она хотела тоже смочь поддержать, когда помощь понадобится ему.  
Кая поймала такси. Ехать было недалеко, ей хватит тех немногих денег, которые Усопп оставлял ей «на женские нужды». Она едва успела перевести дыхание, как машина подъехала к дому. Чтобы подняться на нужный этаж потребовались все силы. На звонок никто не отвечал, и она открыла дверь своим ключом, осторожно ступая за порог. Вроде бы она пришла к себе домой, но почему-то было чувство, будто залезла в чужую квартиру. Как если бы она делала что-то очень неправильное. Кая фыркнула под нос и зашла в комнату брата. Там было все по-старому — небольшой беспорядок на столе, много цветов, паучок в террариуме, тут же повернувшийся в сторону гостя. Кая боялось пауков, но для Усоппа Мерри был близким другом. Кая понимала это и принимала, но иногда хотелось, чтобы Усопп подружился с котом или собакой — с чем-нибудь менее неприятным и пугающим. Она подошла к столу, подняла пару бумаг, лежащих сверху — это были рисунки. Усопп часто рисовал — людей, животных, растения, корабли, настоящее и выдуманное. Часто зарисовывал эскизы каких-то своих будущих гениальных изобретений, как сам это называл. Кая и не отрицала, что Усопп умен и хорошо разбирается в технике, но большая часть его планируемых приборов была слишком сказочная. Вот и сейчас Кая держала лист с нарисованным посохом — с разного ракурса, в разобранном виде и в разрезе. Между рисунками мелким едва разборчивым почерком было что-то написано, Кая даже не пыталась вчитаться. А наверху большими печатными буквами сияло название: «Посох управления погодой (обсуждается)». Усопп всю жизнь был мечтателем, и ей нравилось слушать его сказки.  
Кая отложила рисунок на другой край стола и зарылась в бумаги — рисунки, рисунки, схемы, чертежи, домашнее задание по алгебре, рисунки, план какой-то комнаты, контрольный тест по химии. Кая замерла. На тесте в углу красовалась аккуратная буква А, выведенная красными чернилами. Но не это же привлекло ее внимание? Кая пересмотрела последние бумаги и остановилась на плане, как она думала, комнаты, но оказалось — этажа. Рассмотрела его со всех сторон, но так и не поняла, что именно ее смутило. Она отложила лист на кровать и продолжила поиски — уже примерно зная, что хочет найти. Но безрезультатно.  
Кая вышла из комнаты в гостиную-кухню налить воды. От волнения и нагрузки — даже такой небольшой — ей становилось все хуже, и все сложнее было игнорировать свое состояние. Дверь в рабочий кабинет Куро была приоткрыта. Им запрещалось входить туда, и Кая медлила. Это брату легко нарушать чужие правила — он всегда жил только по своим. Кая огляделась, будто в пустой квартире за ней могли следить, посмотрела с минуту на входную дверь — не откроется ли — и зашла в кабинет. В отличие от комнаты ее брата кабинет Куро был чисто убранным и строгим. Ничего лишнего, только стол с креслом и стеллаж под книги и документы. Кая для удобства обошла стол и взяла верхнюю папку из стопки сбоку.  
Первое же слово с первого листа заставило ее сесть и вчитаться как можно внимательней. А потом перечитать еще раз — и еще, и еще. И все никак не удавалось поверить.  
Кая с минуту смотрела в никуда, думая, что делать дальше. Сложила лист в два раза и положила себе в карман халата, а после убрала папку туда же, откуда взяла. Скрежет ключа в дверном замке заставил ее вздрогнуть и подскочить, как можно быстрее и тише она вышла из кабинета опекуна и прикрыла за собой дверь, плотно не закрывая. Бумажка с написаными от руки мелкими буквами и одним лишь крупным словом наверху «ЗАВЕЩАНИЕ» жгла тело через слои одежды.  
Кая не знала, куда себя деть. Она слышала шаги в коридоре и металась от стола к дивану, от окна к шкафу и не знала, как встать, чтобы Куро ничего не заподозрил. Она провела пальцем по краям книг и услышала за спиной вздох и оклик. Она обернулась на знакомый голос — Усопп стоял в проходе, придерживаясь за косяк. Лицо, волосы, одежда — все в крови, синяки тут и там, футболка смята и порвана, но Кае не привыкать к такому виду. От облегчения закружилась голова и слезы застыли в глазах. Кая рванула вперед, крепко сжала брата в объятия и уже не сдерживала слез. Он гладил ее по голове и шептал, что все будет хорошо. Она хотела спросить, что случилось, почему его так долго не было, но здесь и сейчас это было не важно — он цел, он с ней, он жив. И это главное.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — задал он ее вопрос. — Ты должна быть в больнице.  
— А ты должен был вернуться еще сутки назад, но я же ничего не говорю!  
— Прости, — Усопп улыбнулся, и ей сразу стало легче. — Где Куро?  
Она не успела ответить. Сказать, что не знает. Рассказать, что нашла в его кабинете. Показать завещание. За дверью опять завозились и не было сомнений, кто пришел в этот раз. Усопп подтолкнул ее в свою комнату и прикрыл дверь. Она стояла тихо, хотя, казалось, стук ее сердца слышен по всей квартире.

***  
Усопп повернулся в сторону выхода — он видел, как Куро едва вскинул брови, показывая удивление. Усопп понимал, что никто не рассчитывал увидеть его живым.  
— Я принес что ты просил, — сказал он слегка хриплым от волнения голосом. Куро кивнул и прошел в гостиную. Усопп пошел следом, бросив взгляд на прикрытую дверь своей комнаты, достал флешку и протянул ее Куро. — Вот.  
— За сколько?  
— Что?  
— За сколько ты меня сдал? — Куро бросил взгляд в окно, но тут же отошел к стене — слепое пятно, сразу просчитал Усопп.  
— С чего ты…  
— Ты бы не вернулся живым иначе. Нет, не только живым, даже мертвым. Ты бы пропал. Они всегда так действуют. Не думал, — тут Куро усмехнулся, — что я до сих пор имею какую-то цену в том мире.  
Усопп сглотнул. Конечно, Куро был прав, он его предал. Если, конечно, это можно назвать предательством, потому что для Усоппа это слово имело довольно узкое значение. Предать он мог только Каю — только того, кому изначально верен.  
— Так что? Твоя жизнь и жизнь сестры? Или только твоя?  
— Вариант «только ее» ты не рассматриваешь?  
— Ах точно, все время забываю, что ты идиот.  
Усопп бросил уже ненужную флешку на стол. Она покатилась по нему и упала на пол. Усопп проследил за ней взглядом.  
— Мой план рушится прямо на глазах, — Куро продолжал говорить спокойно, но Усопп видел, насколько тот зол. Вена на лбу пульсировала, и он куда чаще, чем обычно, поправлял очки. — Я знал, что от тебя могут быть проблемы, но до сих пор прибыли было больше чем убытка и я оставил тебя… Зря. Будь добр, подойди.  
Усопп посмотрел на Куро — пистолет направлен на Усоппа, в другой руке — нож. Усоппу за последние несполько дней столько раз угрожала смерть, что он даже устал бояться. Сейчас Куро не казался самым страшным злодеем — может, потому что Усопп увидел кого-то куда более опасного, пугающего не оружием и действиями, а самим присутствием. А может потому что Усопп, как бы не боялся поверить в это, видел выход. Крошечную щелочку, ведущую в большой мир. Усопп подумал, что, наверное, он и правда идиот — или просто маленький ребенок — раз не мог раньше найти хоть какой-то способ.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, Куро, — сказал он. На этот раз правду. Куро усмехнулся:  
— Не заставляй меня стрелять, Усопп, никому не нужна уголовщина. Самоубийство — отличное решение многих проблем.  
— Ну так заставь меня, — хмыкнул Усопп. Куро прищурился и не спеша ребром ладони поправил чуть сползшие очки.  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора… Кая, милая, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Усопп вздрогнул и обернулся всем телом. Кая стояла в проходе с его пистолетом в руках — почти что самодельном, собранным из кучи нерабочих, но не менее опасном.  
— Нет. Что ты делаешь?  
Руки ее тряслись, но голос был твердый. Усопп сделал пару шагов к ней, но Кая лишь покачала головой, и он остановился.  
— Ты хочешь убить Усоппа, так?  
— Ох, милая, — Куро вздохнул и потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, все еще сжимающей нож. — Ты не должна была это видеть и слышать. Волноваться для тебя опасно. Ты ведь можешь даже не дожить до следующего дня рождения.  
— День рождения. Ты его ждешь, правда? — Усопп переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не совсем понимая, что происходит. И теперь ему было страшно. А если Куро решит выстрелить не в него? Усопп потихоньку все же приближался к Кае, так, что сложно было заметить. Кая продолжала говорить, хотя, Усопп чувствовал, тратила последние силы.  
— Ты получишь мамины деньги, когда хоть одному из нас исполнится шестнадцать. То есть через неделю, первого апреля. Так?  
Усопп запутался. Куро поднял бровь.  
— И? Ты не должна была это знать.  
— Но я знаю. Я нашла ее завещание, — Кая достала лист бумаги из кармана халата, показывая его в вытянутой руке. — И если… Если ты хочешь получить деньги, оставь моего брата в покое. Нет. Оставь нас в покое. Иначе… — Кая направила дуло пистолета себе в висок. — Иначе мы оба не доживем до шестнадцати.  
Куро выдохнул. Усопп застыл. Новость была неожиданной, но не это важно.  
— Стой. Нет, — он шагнул вперед.  
— Не подходи! — руки Каи тряслись — она вся тряслась, удивительно, как у нее до сих пор хватило сил стоять, но голос ее был все такой же жесткий. — Прости, Усопп. Ты столько сделал для меня.  
Куро опустил оружие.  
— Кая, не делай глупости, — с каждым словом он подходил на шажок ближе. — Мы же семья, я люблю тебя.  
Куро оказался к ней практически вплотную, протянул руку. Глаза его слезились, и Кая не смогла сдержать слез. Она всегда, сколько Усопп помнит, была такой. Доверчивой, доброй, готовой простить все на свете. Усопп знал, что больше всего Кая хотела, чтобы добрый дядя Куро был настоящим. Она до сих пор верила в это. Она готова была поверить в любого, считала, что второй шанс заслуживает каждый. И Усопп мог представить, как сложно ей далось последнее слово.  
— Нет.  
В это мгновение много звуков заполнили комнату, и Усопп не мог сказать, что он услышал раньше. Казалось, все произошло за мгновение — впрочем, так оно и было. Звон разбившегося стекла, выстрел, удар, стон, крик — Усопп тут же кинулся вперед, хватая Каю и падая вместе с ней на пол. Рядом зашипел Куро, схватившись за раненое плечо. Он откатился чуть в сторону, Усопп тут же схватил выпавший из его руки пистолет, вытащил магазин и отбросил в сторону. Пистолет из рук Каи он выкинул в коридор еще во время падения.  
— Ты в порядке? — Усопп помог сестре сесть, посмотрел через окно на крышу здания напротив, но не увидел ни блика. Куро тем временем уже дополз до своего кабинета, и Усопп только шагнул в его сторону, чтобы скрутить, как комнату сотрясло взрывом. Усопп покачнулся, но устоял на ногах.  
— Что случилось?  
Ударило знатно, но ни жара, ни гари они не почувствовали.  
— Прощальный подарочек, — выплюнул Куро. От спокойствия не осталось и следа, он скривился, и все больше заползал в комнату. — Советую бежать.  
Взрыв — уже ближе. Комнату ощутимо тряхнуло и Усоппу пришлось схватиться за стол, чтобы устоять. Он не стал уточнять, просто последовал совету, повернулся к Кае, протягивая руку. Его откинуло волной, жаром обожгло спину, тело автоматически прикрыло сестру. Напоследок рванул кабинет Куро.

Усопп застонал. Кажется, он отключился на мгновение — или может больше, потому что вокруг все было в огне. Он попытался подняться, но левая нога не поддавалась. Усопп повернулся — стол, наполовину сожженный, придавил ногу. Усопп дернул раз, другой, навалился всем телом и с трудом, но освободился. Повернулся обратно, Кая под ним, казалось, не пострадала, но не отзывалась. Усопп боялся, что потом ей станет хуже, но тут же поправил себя — вполне возможно «потом» больше не будет. От страшной мысли появились силы, Усопп поднялся, потянув за собой Каю. Он не чувствовал боли — совсем, будто не было на теле ушибов, сломанных костей, ожогов. Единственное, что он чувствовал — усталость. Хотелось упасть и уснуть — на день, на два, на неделю, на вечность. Усопп встал, перехватил Каю под колени и пошел. Где-то на краю сознания промелькнула мысль-воспоминания, как нужно вести себя при пожаре, но Усопп был слишком занят одним-единственным заданием, которое надо выполнять с полной отдачей, — идти. Он буквально скатился по лестнице, автоматически прикрывая сестру от препятствий. На улице он буквально сбросил Каю на руки подбежавшим спасателям и сам упал следом. Его оттащили к машине скорой, надели маску, и уже через пару вдохов Усоппу вернулся разум. Еще через пару его ударило осознанием того, что случилось. Усопп подскочил — боль вернулась вместе с едва начавшем отходить шоком, но Усопп кинулся в сторону горящего здания. Сильные руки перехватили его по пути.  
— Куда?! — Усопп услышал знакомый голос, но не обернулся уточнить, не почудилось ли ему.  
— Он все еще там!  
— Куро мертв!  
— Нет! Он там! — Усопп дергался, но сил вырваться не было. В глазах помутнело, голос сорвался, Усопп заплакал. — Мерри там. Пусти!  
— Мерри?  
— Мой паук! Пусти!  
Руки держали крепко. Усопп извивался и отпихивался. Левая нога подвернулась, Усопп упал на землю и завыл от боли.  
— Ты серьезно готов рисковать жизнью ради какого-то паука?! — щеку обожгло, видимо, ударом. Усопп и не заметил, как его повернули и теперь Кинг смотрел на него близко и яростно, но все еще сжимая плечи ладонями. От этого взгляда Усопп будто протрезвел, стер слезы. Вместо отчаяния грудь наполнил гнев. Он даже не заметил, что кричит:  
— Заткнись! Какой-то паук?! Мы живем вместе уже пять лет! Он всегда со мной, он все слушает, он все понимает. Он не какой-то паук! У него есть имя! Он мой друг! Единственный друг во всем чертовом мире! И я не брошу его сгорать заживо!  
Усопп вырвался из ослабшей хватки и дернулся в сторону дома, но темнота закрыла от него мир. Усопп потянул руку к лицу и почувствовал солому под пальцами.  
— Подержи ее для меня, — послышалась сверху. — Я спасу твоего друга. Но только ты не прав. Он не единственный. Есть же я, забыл?  
Усопп поправил на голове шляпу, так что она больше не закрывала обзор, но успел заметить лишь смыкающийся огонь за спиной у вбегающего в горящее здание Луффи.

***  
Усопп открыл глаза. Белый потолок, запах лекарств и хлорки, шум персонала за стеной — все привычно до тошноты. Но сейчас Усопп был больше чем рад привычным вещам. Усопп сел, опираясь на согнутые в локтях руки, тело заныло, но настолько слабо по сравнению с той болью, что он все еще помнил, так что Усопп просто отмахнулся. Спустил ноги с кровати — левая оказалась загипсована. Усопп вздохнул и попробовал встать, аккуратно, медленно, было неудобно и неприятно, но не так больно, чтобы отказаться от затеи. Усопп надел больничную тапочку на правую ногу и поковылял к выходу из палаты — ему нужно было проверить, что с Каей точно все в порядке. Медсестры на посту возмутились, сказали, что ему нужен постельный режим, но все же ограничились тем, что всунули ему костыль. Усопп не возражал — так было действительно легче. И не нужно было волноваться о скользком поле. Усопп поднялся на нужный этаж, поздоровался с дежурным знакомым персоналом и подошел к знакомой двери. Но замер, так и не зайдя внутрь, услышав приглушенные, но знакомые голоса.  
— Ты такая красивая…  
— Вы это уже говорили… — Усопп почти что видел смущение Каи. Она всегда краснела, когда ее хвалили, — особенно ушами.  
— Я знаю, просто… никак не могу насмотреться.  
Усопп нахмурился. Голос был явно Кинга, но слова ему не нравились.  
— Ты очень похожа на нее.  
— А Усопп похож на вас.  
— Да, теперь уж я это заметил.  
Они засмеялись. Усопп отошел в сторонку и присел у стены, вытягивая больную ногу. Кажется, он начинал понимать, что происходит, но легче от этого не становилось.  
— Я вам помогу, — сказал Кинг, и Усопп фыркнул. Он уже помог, куда дальше. Завещание матери скорее всего сгорело в огне, денег за работу Усопп не получит, придется как-то выкручиваться. Но время еще есть — хоть и немного — они справятся. Он справится.  
— Я вам верю, — сказала Кая и Усопп стукнул ладонью по лбу. — Усопп, если бы это услышал, наверное, даже не знал бы что сказать от негодования. Он никому не доверяет. Даже мне он не рассказывает о своих бедах. Хотя я всегда чувствую, когда ему плохо. Почему вы расстались с мамой?  
Усопп вдохнул и на секунду задержал дыхание.  
— Просто разошлись каждый своей дорогой. С моим… родом занятий иметь семью опасно. Я не знал, что она беременна. Да уж… — Кинг хмыкнул. — Знал бы я, что у меня такая красивая и смелая дочь и храбрый и сильный сын, стал бы я вас бросать?  
— Почему нет.  
Они помолчали. Послышался скрип стула о пол.  
— Я… пойду. Зайду попозже.  
— Хорошо, — звук приближающихся шагов. — Поговорите с Усоппом.  
— Конечно.  
— Усопп, — Кая повысила голос, — ты тоже. Не убегай.  
Усопп фыркнул и поднялся, опираясь на костыль. Дверь открылась и он оказался с Кингом лицом к лицу.  
Они пошли в сторону лифтов, возвращаясь в палату Усоппа. Конечно же он хотел зайти поговорить с Каей, но знал, что она просто вытолкнет его за дверь. Кая может быть до невозможного упрямой. Прям как он. Большую часть времени они молчали. Усопп не знал, что сказать, Кинг, наверное, тоже.  
— Знаешь, а я предлагал Банкине назвать нашего первенца Соге. Соге Кинг — звучит, а?  
Усопп посмотрел на него, немного подумал и согласно кивнул.  
— Да, вообще круто.  
— Ей не понравилось. Сказала, что лучше вообще не будет детей, чем с таким именем.  
— Я никогда не понимал ее вкусов.  
Они дошли. В его палате на второй кровати, которая была закрыта шторой, когда он только проснулся, сидел Луффи, вталкивая в уже явно полный рот еще одну ложку каши.  
— О, еще один герой, — хмыкнул Кинг, проходя внутрь. — Тебе точно можно есть?  
— Да, — прочавкал Луффи, — правда здешняя еда ужасна, когда домой?  
— Когда вылечишься до конца.  
— Бу-у-у!  
Луффи показывал язык, а Кинг качал головой. И тут Усопп вспомнил все, что случилось после взрыва.  
— Луффи!  
Усопп подлетел к койке, не зная, что сказать.  
— А, Усопп! — Луффи улыбнулся, рот и щеки измазаны в каше. — Я Мерри отдал Ру. Ты не подумай, он классный мужик, ему можно доверять. Просто я отключился сразу потом, не знаю, что бы без него делал.  
Усопп смотрел на него, не веря своим ушам.  
— Зачем? Ты мог погибнуть… Ты…  
— Потому что он идиот, — перебил Кинг. — Такой же как и ты.  
— Нет! — Луффи нахмурился и поджал губы. — Потому что Усопп — мой друг. И он не мог сам пойти, ему было плохо.  
Усопп сел на край кровати Луффи, ноги подкосились — конечно же от усталости, а не шока. Луффи тут же положил локоть ему на плечо.  
— Ты же не забыл об обещании? — спросил он, помахивая диском перед носом Усоппа. Тот фыркнул.  
— Нет конечно. Я всегда держу обещания.


End file.
